fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Parasite
Magic Parasite (魔法の寄生虫 Mahō no kiseichū) is a parasitic organism that once inhabited Earth Land during the pre-historic era. This once seemingly extinct organism was recently revived by the mercenary Velstadt "The attritonist." Description The Magic Parasite is an organism that has a non-mutual symbiotic relationship between species, where one species, the parasite, benefits at the expense of the other, the host. Traditionally parasite (in biological usage) referred primarily to organisms visible to the naked eye, or macroparasites (such as helminths).The Parasite can include micro parasites, which are typically smaller, such as protozoa,viruses, and bacteria.Examples of parasites include the plants mistletoe and cuscuta, and animals such as hookworms. Unlike predators, parasites typically do not kill their host, are generally much smaller than their host, and will often live in or on their host for an extended period. Both are special cases of consumer-resource interactions.Parasites show a high degree of specialization, and reproduce at a faster rate than their hosts. Classic examples of parasitism include interactions between vertebrate hosts and tapeworms, flukes, the Plasmodium species, and fleas. Parasitism differs from the parasitoid relationship in that parasitoids generally kill their hosts. But unlike Plasmodium species, the Magic Parasite most commonly shares the characteristic of a parasitoid parasite. A parasitoid is an organism that spends a significant portion of its life attached to or within a single host organism in a relationship that is in essence parasitic; unlike a true parasite, however, it ultimately sterilises or kills, and sometimes consumes, the host. Thus, parasitoids are similar to typical parasites except in the more dire prognosis for thehost. As mentioned, The Magic Parasite waste most of the host's resources when it dies, but there are other parasitoidal strategies among microbes as well. One more conceptually economical form of parasitoidy is exemplified by microbial pathogens of various invertebrates such as many insects. The most notorious might well be Microsporidiosis in the form of nosema in silkworms. This infection is highly virulent and the tissues of the victims contain huge numbers of infectious spores. In effect the pathogen in its role of parasitoid has used up most of the resources of the host to propagate and spread its offspring. Similarly, many viruses, bacterial and other, continue to propagate inside a host cell until it physically ruptures. In doing so they too consume effectively the whole of the host's resources. Unlike most organisms, The Magic parasites feed off of the hosts Ethernano within the hosts magic core and may cause a series of mutations as it is also infusing its own Ethernano within the hosts magic core, the result ends with the host undergoing a forced evolutionary state. The mutations can involve the duplication of large sections of DNA, usually through genetic recombination. These duplications are a major source of raw material for evolving new genes, with tens to hundreds of genes duplicated within the human genome. Most genes belong to larger gene families of shared ancestry, known as homology. Novel genes are produced by several methods, commonly through the duplication and mutation of an ancestral gene, or by recombining parts of different genes to form new combinations with new functions. History In the Begening During the course of the world's growth there existed many different kinds of species of animals, insects and vegetation covering the majority of the worlds surface. The world was young, barely taking its first step within the evolutionary gene-pool that would shape the image to the world we now live in. There existed many different creatures inhabiting this land, some creature as far as the eye could see, some in may different shapes and appearances, but what some didn't see where the creatures that one could not observe with the naked eye. As one could imagine, with the abundance of organisms walking the face of the earth, both carnivores and omnivores were accompanied by the existence of an ominous species of insects also on the prowl alongside these ancient creatures. The Sanguine Culicidae (Blood Mosquito) was a notorious killer in the ancient animal kingdom feasting and draining enough blood to satiate their hunger. The reason these insects where known as killers in the animal kingdom wasn't for their limited drinking of their pray, but leaving behind a foreign entity within the bodies of their pray during the time of their feeding, this was the infamous Magic parasite. As with most things in life, everything has an origin, a past that can be traced back to the begining. Mother Parasite The magic parasite traces its origin to this ancient organism, the mother of all parasites, dubbed by ancient historians as the Mundi Comendenti (the world eater) for being the direct cause of extinction of certain animal species in pre-historic era. The mother parasite was the major producer of the Blood Mosquito species, as it was able to lay several millions of eggs at a times and the rapid hatch time for the larvae. For each Blood Mosquito Consuming bits and pieces of their prey, and leaving behind the Magic parasite within the bodies, placed a major devastating blow to the massive animal population roaming the Earth, the parasites consuming the inner Ethernano of all those that where infected with it, all would be consumed by these organisms, if it where not for the immediate change in the worlds image, the falling of a star onto the face of the Earth. They say that this was what caused the extinction the extinction of the dinosaurs, not knowing that all the blame laid in the teeth of the Parasites roaming within their hosts, and it would seem that it would be the end of this dangerous insect species but history has a way of resurfacing. Infection D Unique Characteristics